bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noot Nooot/(Latest) Sage God Melord SP Options
Slight change to the SP build offered by Ushi to be more modernized and correct: Following Ushi link from here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DQUPI6MIH1Q SP build should be as follows: }|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20857 |no = 1408 |element = Water |rarity = Omni |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |ai = 2 |gender = M |animation_attack = 199 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |bb_distribute = 7, 8, 7, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6, 5, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |ubb_distribute = 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 4 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = Whilst Melord's body and mind rotted away as he transformed into the terrible Demon of Decay, his soul was the only part of him to retain its divinity. Were one to witness the crystallized form of Melord's soul, one would see a never fading splendor reminiscent of that of a high ranking god. Had his story been different, Melord would have likely distanced himself from his master, , to walk his own path towards further knowledge and wisdom, ultimately becoming a member of the Divine Ten himself. |summon = I am the mediator of this world, and as such I shall welcome the end of humankind with my very eyes... |fusion = My will shall never falter. I will gladly sacrifice myself to keep order in this world! |evolution = Impudent human... You could never hope to understand the power of my divine will. | hp_base = 6059 |atk_base = 2318 |def_base = 2428 |rec_base = 2284 | hp_lord = 8069 |atk_lord = 2812 |def_lord = 2928 |rec_lord = 2792 | hp_anima = 9186 |rec_anima = 2494 |atk_breaker = 3110 |def_breaker = 2630 |def_guardian = 3226 |rec_guardian = 2643 |def_oracle = 2779 |rec_oracle = 3239 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Immaculate Providence |lsdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, slightly boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP, negates all status ailments & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 50% boost in BC efficacy, +0.3% boost to Atk and Def per 1% HP remaining, 30% boost max. |bb = Novum Exegesis |bbdescription = 15 combo Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% boost to OD gauge fill rate, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken, 70% Atk to Def, 8 BC fill on instant |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Neo Venerate |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% boost to critical hit rate, 50% boost to critical damage, 70% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 5 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Ipse Dixit |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def and Spark damage for 3 turns & damage taken enormously restores HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost to Spark damage, 300% boost to Atk/Def, 80% stat reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Sublimated Soul |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50% & damage taken boosts BB gauge |esnote = 50% boost to Atk and Def, 2~3 BC fill |evofrom = 20856 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Special |omniskill1_5_sp = 10 |omniskill1_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill1_6_sp = 20 |omniskill1_6_desc = Adds 1 turn Atk, Def reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_6_note = 20% chance to reduce 20% stats |omniskill1_7_sp = 20 |omniskill1_7_desc = Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB |omniskill1_7_note = 20% chance to reduce 50% stats |omniskill1_8_sp = 20 |omniskill1_8_desc = Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to SBB |omniskill1_8_note = 30% chance to reduce 50% stats (Prerequisites: Unlock "Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effect to BB") |omniskill1_10_sp = 30 |omniskill1_10_desc = Adds huge boost to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill1_10_note = 160% boost |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Demons of Ishgria |addcatname = Melord2 }} I don't agree with the "Adds huge boost to Atk effect to BB/SBB" choice rather than picking "Adds huge boost to Def effect to BB/SBB". The way I see Melord his entire kit is meant to be a defensive OD gauge, Crit buff, and BB fill unit. Considering his SBB uses the 70% def to attack the 160% boost would be more commonly used for Defense which in turn buffs attack. Although you could say the same for the BB on Melord that does the opposite; the amount of BC used to get to his SBB is only 5 extra from the BB. Which would be easily attainable with any current unit that has any sort of BB fill, or increased BC drop. Unless you are farming quest, or doing easy raids, without a question the def buff is better in terms of end game content and it increases overall damage output mainly due to the conversion of def to att in his SBB.﻿ Category:Blog posts